


Crypt Scene

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acrostic, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger - The Crypt Scene, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crypt scene 8.17 acrostic poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crypt Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this one so I can't understand how I haven't uploaded it yet. Oops

Waiting for the inevitable,

Evading it with words.

Realising that your love will

Easily fall short. He is

 

Furious but he is an

Alien. He is a robot once

More; reset to a factory state.

Invasive and cruel, the

Liar’s mask stays put and does not

Yield. Nor does it falter nor

 

Waver as you search his

Eyes for some small familiar

 

Notion. He is gone. Your

Ending will not be caused by this

Ethereal apparition that is not your

Darling, not your love.

 

You accept his blows as

Only you could but give out more,

Urging him to come back to you.

 

It is futile and hurts and falls for

 

Nought. He is gone.

Everything turns to ash.

Ever and always blows away.

Down and pleading you beg.

 

You say what you have to, the

Only thing that will get through.

Undeniably he hears the truth


End file.
